


My Life Knowing You

by DrOmega101



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush's an Young's relationship and how it started. Told through Rush's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> I is back with another short fic! Bigger fic is coming soon! but for now enjoy this one. Please leave a kudos and comment. Criticism is welcome!

Part I

They hated each other. From the moment they locked eyes they knew the other would be trouble. And in a way they were right. From Rush trying to frame Young for murder, to Young leaving Rush on that planet. Young had thought himself rid of the pest which was Rush. But he came back in the form of an alien attack, and Young’s mistake was there for everyone to see. 

Sides were taken and the fragile trust Rush and Young had with the people on board were broken. How could anyone trust their head scientist and leader if they were willing to risk everyone for the sake of ridding themselves of the other? But over time the crew learns to trust again, and soon the fragile trust that was oh so broken started to heal. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part II

They had just started working together. Young had just started to form a sort of trust with Rush before he went and fucked it all up. Rush knew he was in the wrong. He knew he should had told Young about breaking the master code, or how he had located the bridge. But Rush knows he’s a selfish man. But later in life he will come to admit that it was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He should had told Young.

He never expected to wake up after Young had put him in a choke hold. He thought Young would kill him, as he had stated he should have done so when he had the chance. But he wakes up and he wonders what will come next. They need to work together, for their sake and the sake of everyone on board. 

It wasn’t until Rush saved Young from falling into the abyss of space that everything began to change. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part III

Rush knew Eli’s plan to dial Earth would never work. He knew that something bad would happen. Meeting his doppelganger had proven his fears. Knowing that if they had gone through with the plan everyone would have died. Young would have died. For reasons unknown, that thought made Rush’s stomach turn. The thought of losing Young made him feel nauseous. He hadn’t felt like this since Gloria died. 

After the other Destiny had fallen into the star, Rush goes to Young’s quarters. He wanted to know why Young was so willing to stay behind with him. He never thought he would. And he wanted to know why he was having these feelings. The feeling of hopelessness whenever he thinks about losing Young. That night was the first time they kissed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part IV

They averted crisis after crisis. And then they meet the descendants of the Destiny crew. Rush can’t shake the feeling of jealousy he feels when finding out Young had had a family with TJ on the planet they called Novus. He couldn’t help but feel possessive of Young. He was his, not hers. But the sane part of his brain tells him it’s only fair. Their version of Rush hadn’t gone to the planet. 

Afterwards when the visitors were dropped off and everyone had said their goodbyes, Rush makes his way to Young’s quarters again. They kiss and that was the first night they spent together in bed. There was no sex, both being to tired and perhaps not ready to take it that far. They lay there, and Rush can’t help but think this is where he belongs. Holding Young as he falls asleep on his chest. And finally for the first time since Gloria, he has a dreamless sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part V

Eli suggests they go into stasis. Rush doesn’t like that idea at all. They would miss a whole unexplored galaxy. Not to mention the fact that they might never wake up. He asks Young to give him time, which he does. But it’s not enough time and they both know it. Though Rush tries he knows the only way they would survive is through stasis. 

Then the last stasis pod broke. It’s just them now, everyone else going under ahead of them. They all know the pod isn’t fixable. They argue who going to stay out. Rush suggests himself, but he knows Young would never consider it. Despite their budding new relationship, Young still doesn’t trust him to do the right thing. 

It’s after an argument in Young quarters that they finally make love. It’s not rough like Rush thought it would be. It was slow and gentle, and he could tell Young had done this before. He doesn’t ask as it’s not his business. He just marvels the way Young feels against him. How it feels to be inside him. Rush knows this is the beginning of something great between them. Three years can’t go by quickly enough.

Eli stays out of the pod.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years later

The planet Destiny stops at after its three year journey in FTL is much like Earth. Rush thinks that he would have loved it here. They had awoken to find the pod not fixed. They all grieved the loss of such a great man. They buried him here on this planet, with a tombstone that read.

A Great Man

A Great Leader

Here Rests

Col. E. Young


End file.
